


Fimbrethil

by silvertrails



Series: Unrelated Stories [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fimbrethil guides the others Entwives to their new home.
Relationships: Treebeard | Fangorn/Wandlimb | Fimbrethil
Series: Unrelated Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798768
Kudos: 2





	Fimbrethil

**Fimbrethil  
By CC  
August, 2020**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien.

I wrote this for the SWG Challenge: The True Leader. My quote was:

“A great wind is blowing, and that gives you either imagination or a headache.” ~ Catherine the Great

* * *

Fimbrethil turned around and watched her husband and the other Ents for the last time. She had crossed the Great River along with the other Entwives into new lands where they would build their gardens away from the great forest the Ents had created. The Entwives had stayed with their spouses for a long time and watched the Fangorn Forest grow to the point of taking some of the lands of their gardens. 

It might have been the soil that did not favor the growth of smaller species. It might have been the Ents who became engrossed with their work and their charges, the great trees. Fimbrethil had spent long hours speaking with Treebeard and trying to reach an agreement, but their views about what was important had become too different as time passed.

While the Ents favored the forest and the trees that grew and sustained life of the first animals, the Entwives preferred smaller plants and the color of flowers. There were primeval animals in their gardens too, small, and short lived, but beautiful and with a purpose. 

The wind was blowing as she turned around and guided the Entwives further into their new home. Fimbrethil felt sad but hopeful at the same time. She would mis Treebeard, but sometimes love was not enough. Life needed a purpose, and she had realized that hers was not to live under the shadow of the great forests.


End file.
